Hourglass
by ellabella89
Summary: Just a one-shot of Peter returning to Neverland. Sweet and fluffy, just the way I like Peter and Wendy. :  Inspiration from the song Hourglass by Mindy Gledhill.


_I have recently fallen in love with Huggy Pan on Youtube, videos posted by Huitzi21, so therefore I've fallen in love with anything Pan. :P The Pan that I'm basing this story on is from Huggy Pan on youtube, Disney's Peter Pan, and the 2003 live action film with Jeremy Sumpter. I didn't have a specific on in mind, so he's kinda all over the place :/ Hope you still like it. :)_

* * *

><p>"Wendy?" a soft voice called out, the whisper handing in the air on the winter's night.<p>

The curtains were still as he hovered by the open window, peering into the darkened room. He heard the steady breaths of the children, the soft snore of Michael.

_She wouldn't be there,_ he thought to himself, listening closely for her breathing patterns.

"Peter..." he heard her voice murmur. He jumped the kind of jump only possible for he to the window beside the nursery, Wendy's new room. It was much like the nursery, with the same window, but had only one bed, less toys, and a different shape in general. Actually, it wasn't like the nursery at all Peter realized. He hesitated, not wanting to intrude in her new room with no memories.

"Peter..." the voice called out again. "I'll never forget you..."

The Wendy-bird was dreaming. More precisely, dreaming of the last time she had seen Peter Pan.

Peter landed softly on the carpet by the window, careful to avoid any unknown objects in the dark. He crept closer to Wendy's bed, watching her carefully. She rolled over onto her back, her brow furrowed in her sleep.

"Wendy," he called a bit louder than previous, but not loud enough to alert anyone else of his presence. When she failed to stir, he poked her forehead, trying to awaken her but at the same time, trying to make the creases in her young skin disappear.

"Peter..."

"Wendy!" he called sharply, growing impatient enough to start tapping her cheek, which worked rather well.

"Peter...Peter! What are you doing here?" Wendy questioned in a drowsy tone as she woke up, trying to piece together what exactly was going on.

"I've come to see you of course." Peter said while gliding to the end of her bed, allowing her space to awaken.

"But...how did you...why are you...?" Her questions trailed off, open ended while she still came to her senses, her eyes blinking slowly. When she failed to finish them, Peter took the liberty to answer for her.

"The window was already opened, even on a cold night like tonight, so it wasn't too difficult to find a way in. And like I told you already, I'm here to see you, Wendy." He paused, looking at the person before him. "Well, what's left of you...you sure have changed."

And indeed she had. Her face had lost its rounded edges and showed of elegance through the smooth lines. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with the dim moonlight, her cheekbones highlighted with the shadows of her lashes. Her lips stretched into an embarrassed smile at his appraisal and pointedly looked to the window. Instead of the hair typed back in her cherished blue bow, it was loose around her shoulders, which drew his attention to the latest asset provided by her entrance to womanhood. He blushed lightly, making sure that her glance had been elsewhere before finishing his evaluation, noting how her feet almost reached where he sat.

"Wow-wee." He said quietly, and she blushed. Quickly to take the attention of herself, she started.

"You haven't changed..." she trailed off, her eyebrows once again drawing together as she tried to figure out if what she was seeing was a trick of the light. He seemed older, his face less boyish and more mature, his limbs still lanky but barely concealing the strength beneath it. She licked her suddenly dry lips as Peter raised his eyebrows at her unfinished statement.

"Peter, why do you look older?" she finally asked.

"Been wondering the same thing myself, to be honest." He replied, scratching the back of his neck bashfully, unconsciously causing the muscles in his arms to contract under the smooth expanse of his skin.

"Have you been out of Never Land long?" Wendy asked quickly.

"Well, yeah, I've been trying to find some good homes for the newest lost boys to go to. I saw how happy everyone else was when reunited with their families and thought that maybe after a short time in Never Land , they could go back home. That is, if the home they're from is right to go back to." He had hung his head by the end his explanation, the emotion keeping him from maintaining eye contact with Wendy.

"Oh, Peter, that's a wonderful thing to do!" Afraid to see him express any emotion rather than pure joy, she moved so she was beside him so she could place a light hand on his back.

"I'm sure every lost boy loves Never Land as much as you do- " a snort of disbelief made her alter her statement. "Loves it as much as _I_ did, but you are most noble finding their home back in London again. I know my mother was most worried when were absent for a small number of days, so just imagine what their parents are feeling for their being away for so long!" Peter's head dipped lower at her remark. Keeping her sigh quiet, she lifted his chin with a slender finger so he was to look at her.

"What I'm trying to say Peter, is that falling out of their prams as a babe is the best thing that will ever happen to them, just to meet you, of course. But everyone wants to go home eventually, even if they haven't realized it before." Peter only nodded, yet to meet her eyes.

"Oh Peter," Wendy sighed with a light laugh. "What am I to do with you?" She had looked out the window again in hope for any idea what to do next, so was taken by surprised when she felt two arms go about her waist and press against her shoulders. Bewildered, she tentatively returned the hug, her chin resting on his shoulder.

She heard his whispered confession. "I've missed you, Wendy, like no one else."

Her eyes misted and she took a minute to compose herself before whispering back, "As I've missed you. "

He tightened the hug before pulling away.

"The position of mother is still open," Peter offered, not asking the question seriously, but waiting for an answer just the same.

"I don't think I'm right for that position anymore, Peter. But I think I could do for a visit soon."

Peter's eyes lit up.

"Ya think?"

"But of course!" Wendy replied with a mischievous smile. "In fact, I think I'm in need to go back tonight." Peter's boyish grin widened as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth wide to crow. Wendy's eyes widened as she lept to cover his mouth with her hand.

"You must be quiet Peter. My brothers mustn't be wakened. You see, they are dreadfully tired and in much need of rest. So much in fact, that I'm afraid they won't be up for this particular journey." Her eyes sparkled with mischief, as Peter's turned devilish when he understood the context of her words.

Her hand hadn't moved from his mouth yet, and slowly their smiles faded. Peter was looking at her carefully, shifting so they were that much closer. Wendy's hand slipped away from his mouth, her fingertips lightly smoothing over his chin and jaw before coming to rest on this side of his neck. Peter's hand went to her waist, the other to move a lock of hair that had fallen across her forehead. Very slowly, they moved together, eyes jumping wildly over each others faces.

"Wendy," he whispered almost silently when their lips were a hair's width away. Wendy looked at him expectantly.

"I would like to return..." he suddenly moved his mouth past her face to her ear, lips brushing against the sensitive shell of her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

"...your thimble."

Finally, and without hesitation, Peter moved his mouth to hers, and captured her in his own hidden kiss that only this special boy possessed.

The kiss was sweet, yet acquisitive, both of them rather inexperienced, yet finding the perfect way to come together. The grip they had on one another became tighter, pressing them front to front. Enthusiastically, Wendy had both arms around Peter's neck, all the while his hands gripped at her waist to keep them both steady. Wendy was first to run out of air, pulling back a fraction to catch her breath. Peter smiled his charming smile, enjoying the flush on Wendy's neck and face, and the proximity of her in general.

"Come away with me," he whispered, bringing an onslaught of memories to Wendy's mind, wonderful memories of flying, mermaids and pirates. Peter took both of her hand in his, gently assisting her off the bed and leading to the opened window. The wind had picked up in the time they were talking, so it was as though the curtains were alive and trying to fly away themselves. Wendy smiled a most child-like of smiles, as her toes curled around the window's edge. A thought occurred to her.

"But Peter," he looked at her in concern that she had changed her mind. She made those worries disappear when she continued.

"I haven't got any pixie dust." To this, Peter smirked.

"Then I'll just have to carry you there myself."

Before she could dispute him, he had lifted her into his arms, and left the Darling home with a powerful surge. Wendy kept a tight grip on his neck as he weaved around the London infrastructure, and had just started to relax as they went high above the city when she felt Peter's grip loosen around her. She started to protest but he interrupted her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I do, but we're-"

"Ah! Then relax Wendy. I know what I'm doing."

Wendy held her tongue, waiting for what was to come with a very tight hold on the boy. The hand that was supporting her knees moved quickly to firmly grip her waist, and she felt the wind support her weight as she was slowly lowered so that she was parallel to him. Peter's arms weren't completely extended, so she could feel his shoulder if she were to tilt her head back.

"See?" She heard him whisper in her ear. She twisted her neck so that she was able to see his face and the flirty smile gracing it.

So quickly that she had no time to register it, he did a barrel roll, but didn't fully complete it. She now had her face to the skies as she reclined along the length of Peter's body. His one arm was looped around her waist securely, while the other was folded about his head, as if as though they were stretched on a grassy knoll together and not blatantly defying gravity.

She felt a kiss pressed to her temple as they cruised along the air flows. Wendy's fingers ended up threaded through his, and eventually started tracing patterns on the back of his hand absentmindedly.

After a while longer, she heard Peter.

"Roll over."

Apprehensive, she carefully shifted herself so that she was no longer directly looking at the stars, but at the reflection of them in Peter's eyes.

"Arms around my chest, nice and tight." Wendy complied. He took this opportunity to kiss her, earning a bashful smile.

"Alright, now whatever you do, don't let go." He shouted to the stars, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

At light speed, they headed into the cosmic wonder, leaving the life that Wendy knew behind her. When they were to return, she would find this out, knowing the main cause would be the Pan boy that was returning with her, but this time for good.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>And that's that. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and it wasn't too sappy. I just love him so much! ;) R&amp;R if you do too. :)<em>

_Love, Ella_


End file.
